One Great Game
by SpiritChannelerJosh
Summary: Chapter 1: Summer Vacation. It's summer vacation now as Jovan goes home with his friends. While searching the web, he stumbles across Pokemon. Now Jovan is wondering what is a Pokemon.


_In this particular fanfiction, __**there will be neither Pokémon World nor a setting in the anime.**__ There will only be four OCs in this story. You can only see four of the OCs so that the characters will be learning more about Pokémon._

* * *

Chapter 1: Summer Vacation

It's a beautiful day outside. Jovan, Anna and Seth was talking about the field trip that they all went with the class last week. The entire class went fishing since they are still in 7th grade. Jovan's sister July will be going to middle school next year. Everyone in their seats watch the clock as the red needle was a minute away to start the Summer Vacation. As soon as the bell rang, everyone ran out of the room.

"Finally." Jovan said as he open up his locker to grab his stuff.

"Hey, Jovan." Seth said, walking up to him.

"What's up?" Jovan turns to Seth.

"Nothing much." Seth said. He leans against a locker. "When the bell rang, I was the first one that ran out of the room to get my stuff. I'm glad that summer is here now."

"I know. We can all relax during the summer without anything related to school." Jovan said, grabbing a black calculator.

"Don't be so sure, you two." Anna said walking up to her locker where Seth was leaning on. Since the three of them was at their lockers, they have a nice view of the track field that was located in the back of the school. When the year began, Jovan, Anna and Seth received their schedules and lockers for the year. All three of them were surprised when they will be right next to each other.

Anna opens her locker and begins grabbing her stuff. "We have summer reading to do during the summer." She reminded them.

Seth groans at this. "Do we have to do that?"

"Yes we do." Anna said. "We need to read four books, write a summary for each one and turn all of it in for next year."

"So what are the four books that we need to read?" Jovan asked.

"Anything." Anna said, grabbing a pink pen and some notebooks.

"Good." Seth said. "I know what I'm going to read this summer."

"By the way, you guys are still coming over at my house right?" Jovan asked. He was already finishing getting everything.

Seth turns to look at him. "Yeah." He said. "I want another rematch in Mario Kart Wii and Mario Kart 8."

"You do realize that you'll lose again." Anna said. "You were in first place when you got hit by the spiny shell…"

"Then you get hit by a Bob-omb…" Jovan added.

"Three red shells…"

"One Green Shell…"

"A Power Star…"

"A Bullet Bill…"

"A lightning bolt…"

"A Piranha Plant…"

"A Super Horn…"

"**Then you got hit by everything from Crazy Eight."** Jovan and Anna said together.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Come on!" Seth yelled as he watching his character, Bowser going around the curve. He was in first while Jovan was in sixth place and Anna was in fifth. July was in last place. All of a sudden, July got a Spiny Shell and watch as her character, Rosalina, threw the shell. Jovan and Anna dodge the shell._

"_Aw, man." Seth groaned. "I'm still in first." He said happily until Waluigi got him with three red shells._

"_Come back here!"_

_Then he got hit by a green shell from Baby Mario._

"_Coming through!" Jovan shouted as his character Mario hit Seth's character._

"_Really?!"_

"_See ya!" Anna said as she hit him with her item._

_Seth watches as his character was hit by lighting but July uses the Star to protect herself. It was the final turn until he got hit with the items from the other characters and July. July got an item and uses the Gold Mushroom to pass through the other racers and got herself in third._

_Jovan, Anna and July laugh and watch as Seth pass the finish line._

"_You've got to be kidding me!" Seth complained._

_The results popped up on the screen and it showed them that Jovan was in first, Anna was in second and July was in third while he was in last place. All four of them were playing a verses match. The rules were set to 150 cc, Frantic Mode was on, Com hard and done 32 races._

_Flashback Ends_

* * *

"Stop laughing!" Seth complained, watching his two friends rolling around and laughing.

Jovan got up but still laughing while holding his stomach.

"Sorry." Anna said, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Ha ha. Very funny." Seth said sarcastically. "Next time we're racing, we are playing without the com players."

Seth opens up his locker and grabs the rest of his supplies. Jovan and Anna waited for him as he closed his locker. The three of them made their way outside and got onto the bus. They all sat in the back of the bus and the bus was half empty, due to the end of the school year. The ride back to Jovan's house was nice and the bus pulled up in front of the curve after riding for twenty minutes.

"Have a great summer you three." The driver said as Jovan, Seth and Anna got off the bus. They all waved goodbye to the bus driver and watch the bus leave to drop off the others. Jovan, Seth and Anna started walking towards Jovan's house which was right down the block, not too far from the bus stop. Jovan grabs his key from his keychain and opened up the front door. They all went inside and took off their shoes before going upstairs.

"Where are your parents, Jovan?" Anna asked.

"My mom must be at work right now, dad must be on the way home and my sister is coming home right now in ten minutes." Jovan said.

"That reminds me." Anna said, sitting down in a bean bag chair.

"What?" Jovan and Seth asked. Anna looks up at Seth.

"Do you want to have another rematch again in MK8, Seth?" Anna asked.

"Yes, I do." Seth answered.

Jovan's room was pretty big that you can fit five to fifteen people. Jovan's cell phone began to ring. He answers his phone and put it on speaker.

"Hello." Jovan said.

"_Hey Jovan."_ A voice said.

"How're you doing, Josh?" Jovan asked.

"_Pretty good."_ Josh said. Josh is a friend of Jovan. He lives all alone in his mansion because Josh's parents are very well talented. Josh's father works for the army and his mother is a business person. Both of Josh's parents are rich, but he gets to see them every once in a while to pay a visit. Jovan, Seth, Anna and July come over to visit Josh, just to hang out and play video games. Josh was still in high school and he will be a senior next year.

"So what are you up to, Josh?"

"_Nothing much. I was wondering if you guys want to hang out at the mall tomorrow."_

"Sure thing." Jovan said.

"What time should we be there?" Seth asked.

"_Eleven o'clock."_ Josh said.

"Sounds good to me." Anna said.

"We'll see you tomorrow." July said.

"_I'll pick you all up tomorrow. Later."_ Josh said, hanging up the phone.

"Since tomorrow is Thursday, we have a lot of time to start reading those summer books." Jovan said.

"You need to read four books in the summer?" July asked.

"**Yes."** They all said. It took three seconds for them to realize that July was already home.

"July?" Jovan asked confused. "When did you get here?"

"Just now." July chuckled. "Mom picked me up today."

"Why didn't you take the bus?" Seth asked.

"She told me that she was going to pick me up today." July answered.

"Since that we're all here, let's play." Jovan said. They all agreed and started playing Mario Kart 8. Jovan has the Wii U Game Pad while Seth, Anna and July were using the Wii Remote and Nunchuk. Jovan set the rules to 150 cc, No Com, Frantic Mode and thirty two races. This went on for a couple of hours. The final race was on Rainbow Road in the Special Cup. When the final race was over, the results were in. Jovan and July tied for first place, Anna got third place and Seth got in fourth place.

"Who place that Banana Peel on the boost pad of the final turn during the final lap?" Seth groans.

"I place that there when I was on the second lap until July passed me by building enough speed behind me." Anna said.

"I can't believe that I tied with July when I came in second place." Jovan said.

"If I didn't have the Boost Mushroom in third, I would still be in third place." July said.

"Anyway." Seth sighed. "Good game."

Jovan got up from his bed and went to his computer desk to turn his laptop on.

"What are you doing, Jovan?" July asked.

"Looking up a strategy to defeat those three floors in Soul Calibur IV." Jovan said.

"Those floors are hard to beat." Seth said.

"I know Algol will be the last challenger on floor sixty."

"Now that was a spoiler." Seth laughs.

"I bet we can kick his butt no problem." Jovan chuckled.

"Not from what I've seen." Anna said. The two boys looked at Anna.

"How would you know?" Seth asked.

"I've seen how he fights on the last floor. All of his skills are S."

"All of them are S?" Jovan asked.

"Even Nightmare has those skills as well." Anna replied.

"So how do we beat him?" July asked.

"Let's worry about the other two floors first." Jovan said.

"Don't forget we'll be facing off Cassandra, Sophita and Talim, who are very fast." Anna said.

Anna won't forget that. Her brother had a rough time with it as well. He would've lost at the floor fifty nine if he didn't use his Critical Finish move. Anna was proud of him that he won.

"We could only use two characters for the next three challenges." Seth said.

"I think we should use Siegfried, Gram can be his weapon and he can use the Life Gem Jade." Anna said.

Jovan rubs his chin. "I think that's a good idea."

"Why don't we use all the skills?" July asked.

"We can't." Seth said. "A character can only use four skills that depends on the equipment of the battle trait that you use." He explains. "It's impossible to use more than four skills."

"Alright let's get started." July sets up the Xbox 360 and inserted the game. Anna picks up the controller and went into "Character Creation". She picks Siegfried and grabs the desired weapon, equipment and skill for the "Envoy of Destruction" in Tower of Lost Souls.

"Ready?" she asked. Jovan, Seth and July nodded their heads and she smiles. "Right. Let's do it." Anna hands over the controller to Jovan.

"_I'm gonna go all out!"_ Sophita said in her fighting stance.

"_There is something I must finish."_ Siegfried said.

Jovan was making progress through the first two floors. He was playing for a while and gives the controller to Seth. Jovan sat in front of the computer and started searching the web. Something caught his eye while he was searching the web. It was Serebii.

"_Serebii? What is it?"_ Jovan wondered. Wanting to know what it is, Jovan drag the mouse over and click the link. There was a picture of little figurines battling and there was some words that says "Pokémon Rumble U" at the left bottom picture. Jovan scrolls down to the Video Game Section. It showed a complete list of the games.

"What are you looking at, Jovan?" Anna asked.

"A site called Serebii." Jovan answered.

"Serebii?" Anna asks him confuse. Anna looks at the screen.

"Let me open up another tab so I can find out more about this." Jovan said.

Jovan opens up another tab and typed down Pokémon. He clicks the Wiki link and read the information.

"There's a lot of information on here." Jovan said.

"It says right here the franchise started off in the first generation for Pokémon Red and Blue here in America and Pokémon Red and Green in Japan." Anna read. "The first generation started with 151 original species, in the National Pokedex, from Bulbasaur to Mew."

"Oh yeah!" Seth yelled.

Jovan and Anna turn their heads to see Seth.

"What is it Seth?" Jovan asked.

"We finally got pass through this floor." Seth smiled.

"Does that mean…"

"We can face Algol now." July said.

"Dinner's ready!" a voice said.

"We're coming!" Jovan called as they all made their way downstairs and outside the deck.

They were all having Pizza for dinner. After dinner they went back upstairs to Jovan's Room. When Seth came in he notices something on the laptop.

"Hey Jovan." Seth said.

"What is it?" Jovan asked.

"What is a Pokémon?"

"A creature I think." Anna answered.

"Well, let's think about it tomorrow when we go to the mall." Jovan said.

As Jovan, Seth, Anna and July sat down to confront Algol, they all wanted to know more about Pokémon.

* * *

_That's the end of the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. There will be some new chapters. Since this chapter is finish I need to start working on the third chapter. But once we get to the future chapters, there will be a time where Jovan, July, Seth and Anna to explain how they got there._

_I encourage all Pokémon fanatics to review._


End file.
